Princess Sally Acorn
Princess Sally (or Sally Acorn) is a Sonic character best known for her role in the 1993-1995 Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series and the comic series of the same name. Sally is a female ground squirrel/chipmunk hybrid originally based off of the small squirrel sprite in the early Sega Mega Drive games, known as "Ricky" in the Japanese Sonic 1 manual. She has seen many different incarnations and variations throughout the years. The name "Sally Acorn" comes from the American Sonic Bible, produced internally by Sega of America during the development of Sonic 1. She first appears (albeit, unnamed) as a small squirrel with a red bow in a 1991 origins comic distributed by Sega of America. Sally is mentioned by name in the 1993 UK publication, "Stay Sonic," and also appears as a minor character in Sonic the Comic. Most North American Sonic publications of the time also feature Sally as a supporting character. She has a minor appearance as a captured Freedom Fighter in the bonus stages of the Sonic Spinball video game developed by STI, and, according to an early development script and statements from Chris Senn and Peter Morawiec, would have been featured prominently in Sonic-16 and Sonic Mars. The name "Princess Sally" is also erroneously given to Amy Rose in the North American Sega CD version of the Sonic CD instruction manual, presumably for the sake of continuity in the West. She has a brief appearance in the TV special, Sonic's Christmas Blast. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in the animated series. In the Japanese dub, she is voiced by Yuka Shioyama. Sonic the Comic Sonic the Comic's Sally Acorn has the same design as the 1991 Sega of America promotional comic, essentially identical to Ricky except for the bow in her hair. She's a minor character in the series, only appearing in the earlier issues. This version of Sally has a younger brother named Tufftee. Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) In the second American Sonic cartoon, Sally is the leader of the Freedom Fighters. She is the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog, much to the dismay of the young royal guard, Antoine. She is something of a mother to Tails, Sonic's surrogate younger brother, and a good friend of Bunnie Rabbot. Sally's goal, along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, is to defeat Doctor Robotnik and free her father, King Acorn. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) In the American Sonic comics, Sally is currently about 17 years old (according to Ken Penders) and is the Daughter of King Maximillian Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn. She is also the younger sister of Elias Acorn, sister in law to Elias' wife Meg and aunt of Alexis Acorn, the child of Meg and Elias. Her Family ruled over all Mobians and their respective territories for many generations. Their official dynasty ended shortly after the Great War, to which the treacherous Warlord Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor (an overlander defector) staged a coup d'etat, usurping the Acorn throne. Rechristened Ivo Robotnik, the newly proclaimed dictator turned the capital of the Mobian territories into an industrial hell and used the horrific roboticization process to transfigure 85% of the city's population into his mindless robot slaves. Dominion over Mobian territory soon turned to the domination of the entire planet, with him as its supreme overlord. A young Sally, of only five years, was hidden from Robotnik's grasp and sent to live in the protected village of Knothole within the bowels of the Great Forest. Sally grew up to lead a band of ragtag rebel militiamen from Knothole starting at age 10, living with her friends, her governess Rosie, and her mentor Julayla. Early on in the fight, princess Sally would lose her mentor Julayla, but through the long period of fighting lying ahead of her, Sally would rely on her deceased mentor for strength to lead the Freedom Fighters. The goal of the "Freedom Fighters" would be to oust their oppressive ruler. In relatively close proximity to Robotropolis (capital of Mobius), they carried out numerous guerrilla attacks against Robotnik, constantly striving for his overthrow. The Knothole Freedom Fighters soon discovered that they were not the only ones to start an insurrection... and united their cause around the globe. Finding the former Princess a definite threat to his reign, Robotnik devised an elaborate assassination plot, nearly taking the now 15 year old rebel leader's life. Victory seemed to be in the dictator's grasp when he discovered the location of Knothole, to which he built a massive superweapon in order to wipe it off the face of his world. His "Endgame" scheme was foiled by the rebellion and Robotnik ended up MIA during the weapon's destruction, presumed killed by its backfiring. During the years to follow, Sally worked hard to reestablish her Father's government... encountering a myriad of hardships, including the arrival of an alternate reality Robotnik (Robo-Robotnik), who retook Mobotropolis. Robo-Robotnik was destroyed in battle, but through the digital transfer of his conscious into a new robotic body, he was able to live on as "Dr. Eggman". Now she presides over the newly established Kingdom of Knothole, once a haven from the destructive powers of Eggman until he too, like his mighty predecessor, learned of the location. She has a compact super computer with her called Nicole, which can speak and perform other tasks and helps with research, this nifty computer being sent from an alternative future where Sally is queen, feeling that apparently this reality's Sally would seriously need a friend. Sally is also among the few individuals who can wield the Sword of Acorns, other characters who have been able to use it include: Sonic the Hedgehog, Mammoth Mogul and King Max Acorn. Sonic Christmas Blast Princess Sally appears as a named but non-speaking character in Sonic Christmas Blast. For a second year in a row, Sonic and Sally agree not to buy each other Christmas presents. However, feeling guilty that Sally did in fact give him gifts the previous Christmas (including a special ring), Sonic sets out to buy her "two stores full" of presents from Robotropolis. Princess Sally's character model is the same as in the first season of Sonic the Hedgehog, but with a pink color scheme resembling that of the show's pilot episode, Heads or Tails. Artworks *''Artwork of Princess Sally Acorn'' Videos *''Videos of Princess Sally Acorn'' Voice Actors *Kath Soucie *Tabitha St. Germain *Laura Bailey *Tara Strong *Heather Hogan Category:Characters Category:Team Girls Category:Team Rose